Crushed Lukeia
by lukeias
Summary: "Is there ever a way of escaping the friend zone?" "No. Not from my experience, anyway."


Life has a funny way of throwing things at you when you least expect it. Almost like an obstacle or a hurdle, preventing you from reaching that one goal. And in this case, that obstacle was a broken down van.

"So, what happens now?"

Luke glanced at John who stood patiently waiting for an answer. Then Theo. Then James. The van, to put it nicely, was screwed. James had been nice enough to offer to pay for the damages but even he didn't have 5,000 dollars.

"I've got it!" Theo gasped, quickly gaining the boys attention. "We run away, move to Mexico and become part of a Mariachi band!"

"That's stupid" James interrupted, "I say we send Luke to use his charm on the repair guy and talk us out of paying."

Luke stepped forward causing both James and Theo to stop. "They're _both_ stupid!" Luke sighed, "I don't know, we're a band. Maybe we should just offer the guy a private concert?"

John zoned out of the boys debate, paying close attention to the van. "Guys, there's no way out of this" he frowned, sparing a glance at the boys. "be serious, okay. It's screwed. _We're_  
screwed."

They glanced at the repair guy, who seemed to be waiting not so patiently for their solution. John was right. They were truly screwed.

Sometimes in life you find the components that you need. The right people that gel with you. And Leia, Maggie, Rachel and Annabelle were just one of those rare examples.

It hadn't even been a week since the girls had allowed Maggie back into the band and into their lives, but she knew it was exactly where she needed to be. If sacrificing Luke meant that she could be happy with the band, she was willing to do it. Friends came before any boy and she knew that.

"Okay! First official band meeting. Well, since we let Maggie back in" Leia shrugged, quickly gaining the girls attention. "Isn't this exciting? I've got a ton of ideas!"

"Me too. Should I go first?" Maggie interrupted, causing Leia halt.

"I-I mean I'm sure I have enough ideas for us. Here, why don't we take a look at my songs? I brought a ton to start us off with" she declared, letting the forced smile grow as her eyes settled onto Maggie's.

"Or...we could take a look at my songs, how about that? I brought plenty too" Maggie, replied, refusing to look away from Leia. "Are we not allowed to do that, or something?"

Rachel quickly turned to face Annabelle, who seemed to have the same idea. They both knew what was about to escalate, and it was something they hoped they could prevent.

"Come on, guys. How about we look at a song from each pile? That's a good idea, right?" Rachel sighed, heading straight for the two piles of songs resting on the piano. She knew anything between Leia and Maggie could escalate quickly and it's something that couldn't happen so soon after the band finally being back together.

"Yeah, Leia. How about that?" Maggie smirked.

Leia looked between each of girls before forcing another smile towards Rachel. "Sure. I've got the perfect song."

Maybe it wasn't as perfect as the girls imagined things were going to be. And with the growing tension between Leia and Maggie, things might never be perfect again. And that's what scared Rachel and Annabelle the most.

"We're screwed! We. Are. Screwed. We have a van that doesn't even work, and the money we _did_ have went on towing the van here. So now we have a van that doesn't work and no money. Are you guys even  
 _listening_?"

John glanced at Luke as he finished his rant, biting his lip to prevent a laugh from escaping. "I get it. We're screwed. But what are gonna do about it now? I don't even have enough for a sandwich" he sighed.

"But I have enough for a sandwich" Theo interrupted, causing both Luke and John to pause their discussion.

"That's not even - whatever - we just need to find a way to get the van fixed. And fast" Luke sighed, looking a each of the boys before sulking further into his seat.

"What if we -"

"No, Theo!" Luke muttered one last time, before letting his head fall onto the table.

"Did you hear that, Rachel?!"

Leia tended to stay away from Java Junction during rehearsals, but for once, she was glad that she didn't.

"Luke needs his van fixed!" she screamed, gripping onto Rachel who looked more than eager to leave.

"I know. I wonder what happened to i-"

"It doesn't matter! What matters is that _Luke_ has a broken van and _I_  
have a way to fix it" Leia sighed, quickly interrupting Rachel. "Are you coming?"

"Do we _have_ to? Can't I get a sandwich first?" Rachel groaned.

"Of course we have to! This is my chance to impress Luke! Come on, I have the perfect plan" Leia grinned, "and don't worry. You'll get your sandwich" she finished, before dragging Rachel out of Java Junction and straight back into the rose room.

Maggie took a step into Java Junction, her eyes scanning over the room as she looked for Leia and Rachel. They'd been gone for an awfully long time and she knew getting a sandwich didn't take _that_  
long, especially with two people.

"Well it's not my fault the van is broken, mom! O-okay, maybe it _is_. But I swear, I didn't mean it. I'll do my chores for a month.  
 _Two_ months. _Please_."

Maggie looked towards the voice that had interrupted her search for Leia and Rachel. No matter how busy she was, she couldn't mistaken that voice. She could never mistaken _Luke's_  
voice.

Before she knew it, she found herself walking towards Luke, who easily looked like he hadn't slept in over a week. "Is everything okay, Luke?" she asked, taking the empty seat opposite him. "What's going on?"

Luke sighed as he looked towards the voice that had just interrupted his conversation with his mom. Maggie. "Look mom, I-i'll call you back. Yeah I'm good, I'll figure something out. I love you too. Bye" he muttered as he placed his phone directly between himself and Maggie.

"Is...is everything okay?" Maggie asked carefully. She'd _neve_ r seen Luke in such a state. She'd never seen Luke anything but happy.

"If by okay you mean terrible, then yes. Everything's going great."

Maggie frowned as the words left Luke's lips.

"The...the van's broke. I crashed it" Luke sighed, answering Maggie's question before she could even ask it.

"You _crashed_ it?! Oh my god, are you okay? Are you hurt?" Maggie gasped, immediately letting her eyes inspect Luke as he sat before her.

"I'm fine. The van's the most damaged, if anything. It...it'll take 5,000 dollars to fix and we don't exactly have it. So...unless we can somehow afford _that_  
, then we don't even have a van" Luke explained, refusing to look anywhere.

So...y-you need a mechanic?" Maggie asked.

"Well, we need a ton of money too, but yeah. We need somebody to fix the van."

Maggie almost didn't want to say the words that next left her mouth. She had the agreement with Leia. She had the band back in her life. She had _peace_  
. But just looking at Luke's defeated expression seemed to make up her mind.

"Well...I-i mean. My father's a mechanic. He'd be willing to do it for free for a friend of his daughters" she suggested, nervously playing with her hands.

Time seemed to stop for Luke. "What?" he asked, almost scared that he'd misheard her. "This isn't a joke, right? You're serious about this? Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. You're my friend" Maggie laughed, forcing herself to say the last word.

"Oh my god! O-o my god!" Luke gasped, before shooting out of his seat and sweeping Maggie into his arms. "You're amazing! Oh my god, I need to tell the guys. Stay _right_  
here, okay? Don't move!"

Maggie softly bit her lip as Luke raced towards the door in search of John, Theo and James.

She knew that she'd promised Leia she'd stay away from Luke but she also knew that helping out a friend wasn't exactly going after him. And it wasn't like anybody else was willing to help Luke with the van...right?

Note: Okay so this is basically set during season 2, except it's my version. So some things are the same and some things aren't. Expect a lot more angst. Expect more laggie. Just a warning.


End file.
